The Unavoidable
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: HeeroxKagomexQuatre hints of HeeroxQuatre Threesome some Yaoi It was simply unavoidable that she would them both and she tried to fight, Lord knows she did, but she couldn't...it was merely...fate...unavoidable fate. For IchikoKitsuneKoumori.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Summary:** It was simply unavoidable that she would them and she tried to fight but she couldn't.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Quatre/Kagome/Heero with hints of Heero/Quatre

**Dedication:** IchikoKitsuneKoumori

* * *

**The Unavoidable**

When you are nothing but an assassin as I was or you were nothing but a boy like he was and she was nothing but an idiotic girl that couldn't help but love us as we were then you knew one thing. Love was unavoidable and practically sinful when it seemingly appeared out of no where. I knew because although I was a killer…I knew she loved us first.

I questioned it and I questioned him but he said he didn't understand it either and then she would smile.

It was then that I knew I loved her too.

But what about him?

I knew it would hurt her if he was to reject her feelings and I knew that in the end she would break and shatter no matter how much I loved her. So it started out as a simple friendship between the three of us and then it turned into so much more. No matter how cold I was inside or how much I turned her away she came back asking for nothing more than that simple friendship.

I cared for her but I cared for him too...

I cared for him first before her...but she came into the world of just us two and broke down our walls that we had created around us. She came and she shook life up as we knew it. It was always just us back then after the final battle. After we sent our GUNDAM's into space, into the sun.

Just me...and him...but it wasn't love...it was comfort...but that didn't stop me from being jealous when he did flirt with the unknown random woman until she began to show interest in me...and him...it was then that I thought she was playing with us but the sincerity in her eyes and the love I saw when she looked at him or when she looked at me.

I began to care for _her_...

He loved to _play around _(as I called it) with her but I wondered if it was love…I wouldn't mind her loving the both of us because that would make her smile…

I would do anything to see her smile…

Anything…

Even become a mindless assassin once again…

* * *

I would often wonder about that cute secretary of mine. Although I was the most innocent out of my comrades…I wasn't _that_ innocent. I looked to Heero, my body guard, as he kissed my neck softly, brushing away the blonde hair at the nape of my neck. I sighed happily. She didnt know that we were together like we were and I chuckled. We were young physically, yes, but we were so much older mentally. It was a weird relationship that we had and started out weird as well…

* * *

_I was late for work when the damn doorbell rang, I had gestured for a maid to get the door in my hurry. She ran down the stairs as I grabbed a piece of toast and popped it into my mouth. As I grabbed my suitcase and was about to run out of the kitchen, the maid I sent to get the door came back, her face pale, body nearly shaking. She pointed a trembling finger to the living room and I went._

_I nearly gasped._

_In front of me, his back towards me, was a man I thought I would never see again. It had been three years, three very long years, since I had seen him. We were seventeen now. His back was towards me but how could I not remember the dark brown hair with the greenish tint to it or the muscular yet lean build to his body. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans and I had dropped my toast and suitcase and it made a near inaudible sound. His trained hearing caught it and he turned to face me. a smirk curved on his handsome features and a dark chuckle(I expected nothing less from him) flowed from his mouth. His prussian blue eyes met my oceanic orbs and his eyes flashed._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it...Quatre?" he asked, his voice smooth and addicting. I shivered and his eyes caught that. His smirk widened. I found myself walking forward a few steps and then collapsing on a chair._

_"Where have you been?" I asked him softly. "You haven't contacted anyone! Relena had God knows how many people trying to find you!" I told him. He took a seat across from me and his smile died._

_"I was here and then there some." he told me, his voice cold, as usual. "I came here wondering if you could offer me a job."_

_"A job?" I asked, shaking myself from my stupor as I took in how much I missed the man in front of me. "What kind of job, Heero?"_

_"Whatever I'm best suited for, my friend." he said with another dark chuckle but everything about Heero Yuy was dark and seductive in a way. May be that was why I was attracted him more than I should have been._

_"I could appoint you as my...personal...body guard." I told him. "My other just quit on me a few days ago."_

_"That I can do." he told me, then his eyes gained a predatorial gleam in them and the smirk curved at his lips once again. He stood and made his way to my chair. I watched him warily when he put his hands on the arm rests and then ducked his head down to my level. He brought his lips to my ear and a blush found its way to my cheeks. "Unfortunately, I can't guard you against myself, can I...Quatre? Hmm?" he asked as he kissed me just below the ear. "I know how I affect you. I would have to blind, something I am not, to not see it. I came back for one reason and one reason only...when I left, it was to see if I could live alone once again. I failed at that when after three years I realized I missed something. I missed human contact. I missed my 'friends'. I am in need of comfort now. What do say Quatre? Want to comfort the assassin?"_

_His right hand left the seat of the chair and touched my neck as he brought his lips mere millimeters away from my own. His eyes searched mine. His left hand was then working at the button of my pants and my eyes widened. My mind was drifting into a fog and then I felt him caress my member. I took a sharp intake of breath and heard him chuckle when my eyes closed. He brought his lips to me neck where he kissed me a few times._

_"Is that a yes?" he asked huskily against the skin of my neck._

_"Yes..." I whispered and then he pulled away and I whimpered. I opened my eyes and he looked at me. _

_"Good." then his lips were on mine and I was gone in a sea of pleasure._

_I didn't make it to work that day._

_

* * *

_

I heard a knock at the door and it opened before Heero and I could pull away from our current position. I was currently situated in his lap while one hand wove through his hair and the other was gripping the fabric of my chair. His hands were on my waist while he kissed my neck. The door flew open and I heard the sound of papers falling and a loud, 'eep'. I looked to the door and saw a head of black hair faced towards the wall.

It was my secretary.

Kagome Higurashi.

She occasionally flirted with us but that was all.

This must be a shocker for her...

I blushed and got up from Heero's lap. I heard him chuckle and heard her 'eep' again. She began to fan herself with her hands I silently appraised her behind. She was wearing a white silk long sleeved shirt today with a black skirt, black panty hoes, and small black heels. Her raven black hair was swept into a bun messily and I could tell her breathing was slightly erratic. I loved to tease this girl.

She was _adorable_.

Was it possible be to adorable and _sexy_ at the same time? If so...Kagome pulled it off nicely.

I let a nervous laugh escape my lips but then I felt delightfully wicked today, as I usually do when she is around, and walked over to her silently. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and felt her jump. I bent and kissed the back of her neck and I heard Heero clench his teeth behind me.

"Care to join us...Miss Higurashi?" I asked slowly in her ear. She turned around in my loose embrace and I looked at her through half opened eyes lazily. Her cheeks had a cute blush that delicately dusted them and her silvery blue eyes were wide and frantic. Her breasts heaved and I sent a quick look at the nice pale mounds of flesh.

Oh...black lingerie today. Nice. I wonder if she knows that black means you're itching to get laid.

"Oh...Quatre!" she huffed. "Just because we are friends and live in the same house that does_ not_ mean that you can just try and molest me when ever you feel like it!" she huffed. I blinked my eyes and smirked lazily at her. "_You_ are not allowed to _do_ that!"

"Pray tell who _is_ allowed to then." her eyes widened even further and she huffed as her blush deepened.

"_Not you_!" she eeped. I knew that Heero held some feelings for the woman that wormed her way into our hearts but not yet into the twisted affair that we had. I wanted her there though. I _know_ I wanted her there. I had feelings for her too. She was funny, kind, sexy, everything you wanted in a woman. She was sixteen, a year younger than Heero and myself and was merely an intern.

"Come now, Kagome." I laughed. "You've been watching us for a few months now...just join us." I heard Heero stand and come up behind me. I felt him look over my shoulder and at the girl in front of us. I saw his hand come and caress her cheek.

"You know what the say, the more the merrier and I promise we'll be the merriest bunch around." Heero chuckled. I saw her subtly lean into his touch. He pulled his hand away and stepped over the papers that fell on the floor. He closed the office door and locked it, something we failed to do the first time. Her eyes widened and when she opened her mouth to say something, I crushed my lips to hers.

I was rich...I was a playboy by nature...and God dammit Kagome was hot and I wanted her. Heero wanted her too so sharing her would be no problem. In fact...we looked forward to it.

I ran my tongue against her lips in order to get her to open up but she stubbornly kept her mouth shut. I heard Heero sigh as he came to my side and then he put his hands on her waist. He slipped one hand underneath the silk shirt and slipped a hand underneath the bra. He gently cupped her breast and thumbed over her nipple, hardening it contact. She gasped and I took that time to thrust my tongue into her open mouth. I rubbed my tongue against hers and slowly she responded to the kiss. Heero slowly kissed her neck and began to undo her shirt.

Her hands were slowly pushing the business suit jacket from my shoulders and began to unbutton the button up shirt. Her hands worked at the tie and then I felt her moan against my lips. I pulled away and saw Heero with a smirk on his lips as he caressed her core through the fabric of her skirt. We pulled away and stepped back. She whimpered and I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the desk Heero and I thinking the same thing.

_Leverage._

Heero pulled off his jacket and then his shirt came over his head. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned the button to his pants as we went to the desk and then he slid in behind Kagome as I pinned her against the desk. Heero's hands roamed her stomach and then he pulled off the shirt and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off of the young woman and she gasped when Heero's calloused hands caressed each breast. She leaned against his chest and I took this time to pull off my tie and shirt. I bent before Kagome and pulled her shoes off and threw them behind us.

My hands slowly trailed up wards and I pulled her skirt, panty hoes, and black lacy lingerie off in one shot. Heero tilted her head up wards and kissed her on the lips, their tongues battling in a fun little war. I smirked when I found a way to put _my_ tongue to god use. _Very_ good use. I slowly spread Kagome's legs and ducked my head between them and to her most secret place. She arched against Heero and moaned against his lips. One of his hands trailed down wards towards my head. I ducked my tongue in and out of her core while Heero's fingers massaged her clit. I tasted and suckled and then I felt her body begin to coil for it's released. It wasn't long before she came in my mouth.

I swallowed her juices and then licked my lips. Kagome stopped kissing Heero long enough to let a throaty moan loose. Sweat trickled between the valley of her breasts and I watched fascinated as her eyes screwed shut as she finished her orgasm. When her eyes did flutter open she looked at me, her eyes fogged with lust. She gave one last rough kiss to Heero before she slowly pushed off of him and then knelt before me on her knees. She looked up at me and her eyes twinkled. She pulled down my pants and boxers. I kicked them off and then she took me into her mouth.

My eyes widened and while she did that, Heero pulled off his pants and knelt behind her. His own hard and proud length stood tall and erect. He grabbed it and guided it to Kagome's anal passage. As Kagome's head bobbed up and down on my member, licking and sucking like I did her, I felt her moan on member, the vibrations feeling wonderful against it. Heero had just entered her from behind. His eyes closed and then I watched Kagome's ass wiggle telling him it was okay to continue. Heero pounded into her body adding to her pleasure and heightening my own especially when she continued to moan. One of my hands entangled into hair and the other braced me against the desk.

I felt myself groan as my balls tightened in their sack. It wouldn't be long now and then I came into her mouth. She took in every drop and swallowed. It was then I heard her moan, still tasting my member. Heero's groan followed her and I saw the sweat trickle down his chest and then slightly drip from his forehead and onto Kagome's back. She pulled away from my member and looked up at me, a coy smirk at her lips. She and Heero stood from their positions and I pushed them against the desk. Heero was about to take her from the behind again and I guided my member to her core.

"Virgin?" I asked. Her eyes twinkled and then she shook her head a negative and I narrowed my eyes and saw Heero narrow his.

"Who?" he asked, his voice rough and husky.

"I'll tell you later." she giggled and then I nodded. Heero and I entered her simultaneously and our groans filled the office. We gave her a moment to adjust and I gritted my teeth. she was so tight and so hot. When she moved impatiently...we pounded into her, loving the way she moaned our names. Her pants and moans fueling us on and towards our release. She felt so good there, between us, like she belonged there. Soon we reached the peak of our climax and came inside her. She came not too long after and her eyes closed again. I leaned against her and she leaned against Heero.

"So who was your first?" Heero asked as we recovered.

"That would be that sexy man in black when we had the Christmas party last year. His name was Duo I believe. We were both slightly intoxicated. Man he was hot." she said. I looked at Heero and he looked at me.

Duo would die wehn we were done here.

It was only when we began to dress that the reality of what we had just done crashed down on her. Her eyes widened in horror and then she dressed quickly and ran from the room. I cursed and knew we should have taken it slower. Kagome did not just do one guy, she just did _two_, and probably felt like a whore. One was bad enough.

"Damn it." Heero groaned. I looked at him and he finished getting on his clothes. "She probably thinks we used her." he sighed.

"Let's go find her." I told Heero. He nodded and we ran from the office and to the one place we knew she would be. The place where we found her. We ran from the building and then we ran to the damn little ice cream stand she loved so much. She came here when ever she was sad or depressed. She was getting ice cream and crying slowly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

We followed her to a park bench a little behind her and then we sat down beside her, one on either side. She glared at us and then she turned to her ice cream. I sighed at her and Heero shook his head. I opened my mouth to say something but Heero glared at me and I kept my mouth shut.

"Why do you cry?" he asked Kagome softly, in a voice he rarely ever used.

"I have my reasons." she snapped.

"Then they are dumb ones." he told her. Her head snapped to him and she growled. "We did not use for a 'one night stand' or to make you feel like a whore. We like you and we have liked you since day one. Look around Kagome. We met you here seven months ago on this exact same park bench."

_"Why do you cry?"_

_"Because I am alone..."_

"It was merely by chance of fate that we saw you on this park bench...crying those beautiful tears that you shed..." Heero whispered.

_"It looks nasty outside, why don't you head home?"_

_"My home is gone..."_

"We watched those tears and we fell in love with you but we didn't know how to approach it since we had our own affair..."

_"I am Heero and this is Quatre...why don't you come home with us...we won't hurt you...I promise..."_

_"O-okay..."_

"So we took home and then today you walked in on our little love fest after becoming our friend and confident...it was the perfect time to take you as our own..."

_"We'll be friends..."_

_"I would like a friend..."_

"...and we were whole for just that one moment before you fled like you had done something wrong and you haven't...I promise you and you know how I hate to talk alot but here I am...telling you the only truth that I know because although I have a bloody and ruthless past and Quatre has a sad and disgusting past as well...I sit here and ask you once more to come home with us so that we can make this work...because we love you."

Who knew that _Heero_ had a way with words.

Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes and then she nodded her head okay.

"I-I love you both too." she whispered. "I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried...and Lord knows I tried...but it was just so-so..."

"Unavoidable." we whispered together and then we stood, taking Kagome with us to make a life with her in our little world.

Because it _was_ unavoidable.

* * *

KYN: I hope you like this little one shot Ichi! It took me awhile but I think I did pretty good for my first part Yaoi pairing and second threesome.  
Youko: I agree. You did pretty well.  
KYN: Awww...Youko...you care!  
Youko: Of course I do...  
KYN: I think I'm gonna cry...  
Youko:(chuckles) Please review guys and check out Kagome's first Kingdom Hearts AMV! The link is on her profile at the top! 


End file.
